American Noise
by synthespian13
Summary: With the recent death of his parents, Arnold most now move in with his grandparents while still dealing with the trama of there lost. Will he make new friends or push everyone away as the darkness inside him threatens to consume his heart. Warning: contains references to drugs, alcohol, mature language and scenarios.
1. Chapter 1 Looking for Angels

Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD OR ANY BAND, SONG, PLACES, OBJECT, OR MOVIE MENTIONED IN ANY OF MY CHAPTERS IS ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM AND I MAKE NO MONEY PUTTING THEM IN MY STORIES!

Song List:  
American Noise – Skillet  
Looking for Angels - Skillet

**American Noise**

Chapter 1  
**Looking for Angels**

Life has never been the kindest to me. Yet I've always been taught to put a smile on my face, grin and bear it as they say. My biggest question though has always been, how much can one heart take? I never quite got an answer to that. Some of us can handle more than others, I guess.

I've lost track of how much pain I've been through these last few weeks. Now, at only sixteen years old, I've lost my parents. Taken from me by a drunken driver while they were coming home from grocery shopping after a long day out. Because of this, I now have to move in with my grandparents in an already crowded boarding house.

I shouldn't complain. I've always loved my grandfather. He's given me great advice over the years. And my grandmother, while slightly delusional, manages to keep it interesting.

However, no matter the way you look at it, moving to a new city and state is never easy. The hardest part is starting over again. But maybe a fresh start is what I need, a chance to make some friends, now that I don't have to move around as my parents find new sites to visit. I guess only time will tell. The ironic part of this whole thing is I used to like flying around the globe with my parents. Now that I'm traveling alone, the experience feels mediocre.

The flight crew tried to make the journey as comfortable as possible. They just didn't understand that I didn't feel like talking. Speaking of, as I look up from gazing out the window, the flight attendant was heading my way. "Hey, we're almost at New York. Are you going to have someone waiting for you when we land?",

I hated the tone she used. That patronizing tone you'd use with a young child. It was a tone I heard all too much the past few weeks. It grated on my soul. Tugging at the long sleeve to my shirt I tried to give her a reassuring smile. "Yeah, my grandfather should be there when we arrive."

Sure enough, not twenty minutes later, the captain came over the intercom letting the other passengers know that we were landing. I was glad we were heading back to the ground. Not that the view from thirty-four thousand feet wasn't nice, but the turbulence midway through the flight gave us quite a good shake. Thankfully the landing wasn't nearly as rough.

Waiting for my luggage was excruciating though, and I swear my bag was the last to go onto the conveyor belt. To make matters worse, my grandfather was nowhere to be found when I finally got outside. I didn't have a cellphone. I never really needed one before. Doesn't matter if I did, I don't know his cellphone number off the top of my head. I'll just have to wait for him.

Over an hour later a cab pulled up with my grandfather in the back. Both he and the driver got out and started loading the bags into the trunk. Once we were in the cab and moving my grandfather started right into his explanation. "Sorry I'm late Shortman, it's not that I forgot you were coming, the old Packard broke down on me again. Third time this year. Had to wait for the tow, and the cab, I hope you understand."

I tried to give him a reassuring smile. "It's no big deal grandpa, I understand."

"Oh, and before I forget, tonight for supper I think Pookie is whipping up some seafood." He said as he scratched under his chin. "Yeah, she was dressed up in her pirate outfit hollering something about catching the big one that almost took her leg or something along those lines. Not quite sure, had my hearing-aid turned down due to all the noise in the house."

The thought of my grandmother harpooning a giant fish and bringing it home to cook for dinner did make me grin a little. Though times I wonder if she has dementia or something, if she should be allowed to wander as she does, or if it's all an act. I can never tell with her. According to grandpa, she's always been a bit of a wild one.

After a while, the cab pulled up to an old two story brick building with a green front door, the Sunset Arms Boarding House. This will be my home until I graduate high school someday. Along with my grandparents and I, there are several other tenants. At the moment three of the rooms are occupied. As we unload the baggage and head inside, my grandfather's voice was nearly drowned out by everyone else arguing and in his absence has cause maximum chaos.

After several minutes, I was finally shown to which room shall be mine during my stay. It was a fairly large room. The bed stood at the top of a couple steps with the mattress laying straight on the raised structure, behind it a rather impressive bookshelf. A couch to one side, which my grandpa planned to move out, but I told him it could stay. What I liked most about it was the set of glass panels in the ceiling looking to the sky outside, and there were evens steps carved into the wall at the foot of the bed that allowed me to go through a door so I could sit on the roof and enjoy the night sky.

There was no dresser yet, but the closet looked like it had more than enough space to hang all my shirts and pants with room for more. Then again, two suitcases worth of clothes and personal possession wouldn't fill even the smallest of rooms. At least until the rest of my stuff arrived via the shipping container.

I flopped down on the bed and stared up at the sky. The clouds above drifted pass without a care in the world. How I wish I could be drifting up there with them.

As the sunlight was starting to fade from the windows overhead, my grandpa knocked on the door before sticking his head inside. "Hey, Arnold, dinners ready. You should get down there before the others eat everything."

"Ok grandpa, I'll be down in a minute." With that, he left as I sat another minute before following him into the chaos below.

At the table, I was officially introduced to the boarders. There was Ernie Potts, a short-statured demolition worker who had a passion for his work. Though he has a bit of a temper which got him in trouble at his last unit.

Next to him was Mr. Hyunh. He seems a bit quirky and odd. I was told he's an immigrant from Vietnam and currently working at a Mexican restaurant.

Across from the two of them were the Kokoshka's. Suzie was a hard-working loving patient wife. Oscar was an immigrant from Czechoslovakia. After witnessing her husband Oscars' lazy and self-centered attitude and his attempt to grab Ernie's fish from his plate, I realized just how patient she was with him. Unlike Suzie, Oscar would do anything if it meant getting his way without having to work.

Honestly, the whole dinner was a bit nuts, but it was kind of fun. After an hour of the chaos, the experience left me feeling drained. I excused myself and Oscar tried to take the last of the food on my plate until my grandmother smacked his hand with a wooden spoon, then told me she'd save it in case I get hungry later on tonight. I thanked her, knowing I probably wouldn't finish my plate tonight.

After climbing the stairs back to my room, I finally started the task of putting my clothes and belongings away. It didn't take very long. As I predicted, it all fit in the closet on hangers with plenty of room to spare. Before long I had the bed made as well. It was starting to feel like home.

That thought alone pulled painfully at my heart. I wish I was at home. Really home. But I can never have that back. That life is gone. All those once fond memories noW tainted with sadness.

I laid on my recently made bed, gazing up through the now partially cloudy skies to the stars above. I tried to imagine my parents were up there, watching me. Cheering me on. How I wish they were here to hug me close. To feel their warmth around me. Instead, all I feel is cold.

After a while, I yearned for sleep. Once again, my mind didn't want to shut down. In my desperation to sleep, I pulled my medication out of my backpack. Couple pills, along with the last of the water in my bottle, and I returned to my bed. It wasn't long before I felt my eyes lids growing heavy. The call to sleep becoming stronger. And in that sleep the dream.

It was the same dream I've had since the accident that took my parents. I stood in a large open field, looking around as the wind blew across the grass. Soon I heard them, calling for me. I turned in the direction of their voices and saw them. Standing not a hundred feet away, arms open wide. I ran to meet them. I land in their grasp, their voices soothing the tear in my soul. The two angels I wish would return to Earth. My parents.


	2. Chapter 2 Freakshow

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD or any song, band, places, objects, or movies mentioned and I make no money by adding them to my story.

Freakshow – by – Skillet

**American Noise**

Chapter 2  
**Freakshow**

At seven in the morning, my grandfather came in to wake me up. Today was my first day of public school. I had no idea what to expect. I've always been home schooled until now. I followed a standard education curriculum, but my parents supported creativity and group problem-solving. I can only imagine how things are going to be different. I climbed out of bed and walked to the closet to decide what I should wear. It's my first day, should I stand out and make an impression, or just blend in. After a minute, I opted to blend in with a simple pair of jeans and a grey tee shirt. I also grabbed my blue baseball cap. Looking in the mirror that hung on the inside of my closet door, I adjusted my blond hair that stuck out from under the cap. I caress the rim, the memory of when my father gave it to me ran through my mind.

Now dressed for the day, I headed downstairs for breakfast. I didn't have anything exciting though, just some cold cereal. The chaos of the night gone. Everyone had either left for work or were upstairs sleeping in. The news played on the tv in the other room, the sound carrying to the kitchen with enough volume that I could hear how the weather was going to be. They were calling for cloudy skies and cool air today, with it warming up throughout the week.

With the meal done, my grandfather insisted on taking me to school on the first day. That was fine with me. I didn't have a city bus pass yet. And if I did, I would probably get lost because I didn't know the route back and forth yet. As the building and streets passed, I noticed a growing number of kids my age heading in the direction we were.

My grandfather's old Packard shuttered, jerked, then backfired as it came to a staggering halt in front of the large brick building, that I assumed was PS 118, my new school. Took a week since I moved in and got settled before all the paperwork was done. In that time, I was given the books and homework assignments that would need to be completed for my first day in class. With nothing else to do after unpacking, I had everything done fairly quickly.

As I undid my seatbelt, I could see my grandpa Phil turning to me out of the corner of my eye. "All righty Shortman, here we are, good old PS 118. Now I know you must be nervous, having to start over again and whatnot, but just remember to be nice and put your best foot forward and you'll have plenty of friends in no time."

"Thanks grandpa." I smiled at him, as I opened the door. "I'll see you after school."

Just as I was walking away, I heard him call out to me one last time. "And don't forget, if you meet a nice pretty girl, you're too young to be bringing them home yet hehe."

"Grandpa." I groan with a mix of embarrassment and a little bit of humor.

"Alright, alright, I'm just joshing you." He laughed again and started rolling up the passenger side window. "Have a good day at school, Arnold."

I thanked him again and started up the steps to the main entrance while a few of the kids that had overheard our conversation started laughing at me. Looks like I'm making a good impression already. They looked older than me, so I probably won't have to deal with them a lot.

As I walked the hallway, stopping to ask a couple of times which way was the office, the other kids stopping their conversations to stare at me, like an alien walking among them. Some turned to their friends with covered mouths and whispered before laughing as I walked away.

Eventually, I managed to find it before the bell rang. The lady behind the desk was rather nice. She explained that I had to get signatures from each teacher and return the slip at the end of the day. She also arranged for another student to show me around for a few days until I get a feel for the layout and where my classes are.

"Here she is now." She exclaimed as a girl five foot two inches, a whole half foot shorter than I was, walked into the office.

She was clearly of Asian descent, with black hair tied in a ponytail and round glasses set upon her button nose. She was wearing a blue shirt so big it almost went past her skirt. "Hello, my name is Phoebe. I'll be your guide for the week. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask."

"Hi Phoebe, my name is Arnold." I greeted her in return and held out my hand to shake hers.

"Follow me." She held the door and led the way into the now empty hallway. "Your first class is history with Mr. Simmons."

As we walked, we talked some more. She informed me about the way the school is laid out, and from the sound of it, I should be able to find my classes fairly easy. Because I was a junior, most of my classes would be on the second floor. The only exception would be special classes like PE, metal or wood shop, and things like computer class and home economics which were found scattered about the building.

When I asked her how she knew so much, she informed me that she was also our class president. Mostly because no one else wanted the job, but she enjoys planning things out for our class. I was even offered an invite to help out on student events if I was interested because they were always looking for extra help. Said it would help me meet and learn more about my classmates.

We got to the door of my first class where she got the teacher's attention and told him I was entering his class. She then told me she'd be back to take me to my next class.

Mr. Simmons was the only one that made me stand in front of everyone and tell them who I was. When I did, most of the student body just sat there staring at me. Although one kid got up from his seat and came right up to me, extending his hand as he did so. "Hi, I'm Eugene, let's be friends."

"Umm, okay." I shook his hand, and instantly gained the glare and disapproval of everyone in the classroom. At that point, I could tell this wasn't going to be an easy transition.

By third period, I had been labeled a nerd for even talking to Eugene, but it was nice to have someone to talk to. I found out quickly in third period, which we also shared, that he liked video, board, and card games. Also, he wasn't allowed to play sports because he was accident-prone. Apparently, he had broken his wrist just last month and was now banned from basketball.

Today, however, was dodgeball, and apparently, I was the number one target on the list of our classes reigning bully, some brutish kid named Harold. He was a little overweight, and his stomach was slightly exposed at the bottom of his white shirt. Though his open button-up hung long enough to reach his grey shorts. His outfit was topped off with a backward blue ball cap.

When he hit me is was like he was after blood, or to show me I was on the bottom of the food chain here and he was at the top. Honestly, I was lucky I didn't get a concussion after the third time being hit in the head. Of course, the teacher would blow the whistle and send him to the dead zone too, but that didn't stop him from continuing to make me his number one target.

By the end of the class I had a small lump on the back of my head and the start of a headache. The trip to my next class I didn't get to ask Phoebe about Harold's behavior. She kept getting stopped by classmates about various counsel events and plans. I quickly realized she was a very busy person.

Fourth period was a split class. Meaning we started class, stopped for lunch, then resumed the same class. Good for me. Meant I didn't have to take my bag to lunch if I didn't want to. And with that class being metal shop, it was right next to the cafeteria, if you went out the double doors and back in. However, that also meant a long walk if you wanted to avoid the rain. The other good part, Harold wasn't in this class.

I couldn't find Phoebe at lunch, so I found an empty table and sat down. Turned out that was a huge mistake. Harold and his goons walked up to the table as I was eating. "What are you doing at our table?"

"Yeah, this is our table." Repeated the tall one known as Stinky. His defining characteristics were a large pointed nose and brown hair, cut high and tight. For his clothes, he had on an oversized green tee shirt and jeans.

"Yeah, this is our table." Spoke the other goon called Sid. His long thin greasy black hair was barely covered by a backwards green ball cap that rested on ears that stuck out a little too far. He had on a black leather jacket over a white shirt, jeans, and white cowboy boots.

"Both of you shut it, I'll handle it." Harold glared at both of them before turning back to me. "Hey you, freakshow, this is our table."

I looked at the entirety of the table. Was clearly large enough to fit twelve people. "Can't we all sit here? There's more than enough room for everyone."

"Uh, no." Harold placed his lunch tray on the table before leaning in close to me. "I'm gonna give you to the count of three before you get a knuckle sandwich."

"That won't be necessary." Called a familiar feminine voice from behind the large boy. I leaned to see around him to see Phoebe holding a bagged lunch. "Come on Arnold, you can sit at my table."

I picked up my tray and followed without another word. She walked with pride to the other side of the cafeteria. She approached a table with one other occupant. He was African American with a cylinder-shaped afro that stuck straight up. He had on black basketball shorts and a red sweatshirt with the number 33 printed on the front. I watched as she walked right up to him and kissed his cheek before sitting down. He had soft eyes when he looked at her. Clearly, they were an item.

His attention then turned to me before turning back to her. "Hey, babe, who's the new kid?"

"Gerald, this is Arnold. Arnold, this is my boyfriend, Gerald." She said without even looking up as she opened her lunch bag while gesturing back and forth between us. "He's the new kid I'm showing around this week. Harold was being rude, so I invited him to sit with us."

"Cool, cool." He nodded before turning to me, a fist extended out. "Nice to meet you, Arnold."

I stretched my own fist out to meet his. "Nice to meet you too, Gerald."

The rest of lunch was pleasant. Gerald and I got to know each other. Turned out we had a few things in common. We both like sports, only where I would watch he would play. Told me he's on the baseball, football, and basketball teams. Phoebe attended every game to support her boyfriend. She confided in me she was usually studying while she watched the games. By the end of the lunch period, I'd say we became friends. Gerald even told me I'm free to join them for lunch every day if I wanted to.

After that I returned to my split class. My stuff wasn't messed with thankfully. The class itself was boring for me, but that's only because the teacher spent the period explain how to safely use everything in the shop class to build different items. Some of the students spent time working on their cars, which turned out was fine too.

The rest of the day I wasn't so fortunate. Harold and his goons started ramping up their torment. By the end of the day, I had been picked on, pushed around, and given a Wet Willy. To top the day off, my grandpa didn't show up after school. When the office allowed me to call home to find out where he was, I was informed by one of the boarders that he had broken down around the corner from the house and I had to walk. Good thing I paid attention on the way in. As if that wasn't bad enough, it started raining like cats and dogs halfway there. Fan-fucking-tastic.

When I finally walked in the door, all I wanted to do was go to bed. As I reached the second-floor landing, my grandpa called up apologizing about having to walk. I told him it was okay and continued on, barely hearing him ask how the day went. I didn't even bother answering at that point. When I got to my room, I closed the door and flopped on the bed.

I laid there, just staring up at the ceiling, running the entire day through my head. The good parts and bad of going to public school. So far, there's more negative than positive. I never should have told my parents I wanted to go to public school. I would trade just about anything to take back that one moment. This whole thing has been exhausting. And I have to do it four more times this week alone. Ugh. It can't get much worse, can it?


	3. Chapter 3 Save Me

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD or any song, band, places, objects, or movies mentioned and I make no money by adding them to my story.

Song List:  
Save Me – by – Skillet

**American Noise**

Chapter 3  
**Save Me**

My wish for a better day wasn't answered. After a night full of nightmares, I woke up late and missed the bus. After running to school, I barely made it before the bell. But not before being stopped by a teacher for running in the halls. Which means I now have detention. To top off the start of the day, Harold tripped me on the way to my desk.

"You ok, Arnold?" Asked Mr. Simmons while I pushed myself off the floor.

"Yeah, I'm ok." I did my best to brush myself off. I shot a glare at Harold but he acted innocent. And of course, the teacher saw nothing.

I finally took my seat, now hot, sweaty, and dirty. God, I hope every day isn't like this. As I ruffled through my bag in search of my history book, I found I had not brought a change of clothes for gym class. This day was off to a great start.

Mr. Simmons droned on with his lecture and everyone took notes. I did my best to pay attention, but most of his lecture I had already learned from my parents. That thought brought back the familiar pain in my chest. The one I knew was caused by loss and missing someone.

I was so lost in thought, I missed Mr. Simmons's question to me. "Did you hear me, Arnold?"

"Sorry sir," I stood in my seat. "I missed the question."

Despite the class snickering, Mr. Simmons asked his question again. "I said, who took over as president after the Hoover administration?"

One name stuck out at me, but it was truly just a guess. "Theodore Roosevelt?"

"Sorry but that's incorrect, but you're on the right track." He scanned the room again. "Anyone else care to try?"

Sid raised his hand beside me. "That would be Franklin D. Roosevelt."

"Very good, Sid." Mr. Simmons turned around to write on the chalkboard. Unbeknownst to him, Harold and pals snickered under their breath, making my cheeks hot with embarrassment.

I tried to pay more attention to the rest of the class. My eyes only wandered to the window once more, but I caught myself before getting another surprise question. Felt like forever but the bell ending class finally rang. One down, six more to go. Ugh, this day is gonna drag on, I can feel it.

I gathered my things and was on my way out the door when Mr. Simmons stopped me. "Hey, Arnold, I couldn't help notice your mind was elsewhere today. Anything you want to talk about?"

It took me a half-second to realize I was pulling on my sleeve again and forced my hands into my pockets. "No, Mr. Simmons, I'm fine."

His bottom lip pulled to his right. Like he knew I was lying. "Ok, Arnold, but if you ever need someone to talk to, my door is always open."

"Thanks, Mr. Simmons." I walked away before my mouth had a chance to betray me.

Phoebe wasn't waiting for me after class. Probably doesn't know I made it to school seeing as we have different classes in the morning and I didn't meet her at the agreed spot. I was trying to remember how to get to my Spanish class when suddenly something flashed in front of my face. Next thing I know, my legs were swept out from under me. I managed to brace myself from impact, but my palms are going to be sore later. Laughter roared behind me, one that I was getting too familiar with, Harold and his goons.

I looked back to see Harold slipping his blue button-up shirt back on. "Have a nice trip?"

"See you next fall." Sid mocked as the three disappeared.

I sat there for a moment stunned. Bastard tripped me with his shirt, what next? I hope I don't run into them in the bathroom or this could get bad. I made a mental note to only go during class to avoid such an encounter.

Spanish was pretty easy, then again, I spent 2 years in San Lorenzo with my parents. I was pretty fluent in both Spanish and Latin Spanish, but I had to have the credits in order to graduate. So, this was a pretty easy class for me. I'll admit I spent most of it daydreaming about the time we lived with the green-eyed people. How I wish I could have those days back.

I'd spend the mornings running around the temple playing hide and seek with the other children. The afternoons were spent studying. Then, at night, my parents would tell me various stories from their lives before I was born. I was only brought out of my fonder memories when the teacher would come around the room and ask us questions in Spanish. After it was answered I wiped the moisture building in my eyes from the memory of those happy days.

My least favorite class was next. Physical education. On my walk down to the gymnasium, I started a mantra. "Please don't be dodgeball, please don't be dodgeball."

My prayer was answered, it wasn't dodgeball. It was basketball, one of the sports I suck at. And as I saw Harold walk out of the boy's locker room door, I just knew I was going to catch a ball to the head at some point.

He and his pals took one look at me and started over. "Hey, Ar-nol-do."

"Go away, Harold." I replied to Harold, just not being in the mood to deal with him.

He moved in closer to me, his brow furrowing in clear anger. "What did you say to me, pipsqueak?"

His arms flew out and pushed me against the padded wall. The force temporarily knocking the wind out of me. I could see the teacher on the other side of the room, currently occupied with pulling equipment out of the supply closet.

With a snap of his fingers, the two beside him lunged forward and grabbed me, forcing my arms against the wall. I tried to struggle but their hold was too strong for me. I was left pinned with no way to escape.

Harold's left arm flew out and grabbed me by the collar. His right clenched into a fist and started to pull back. This was it, my first fight, and it was more of a beating because I had no way to fight back. Not with his goons hovering right there.

I opted to close my eye so I wouldn't see the hit coming. All I could do was pray. Someone, save me.

"Hey, Harold, go pick on someone you own sized." Called a feminine voice.

* * *

Hey everyone, i know this chapter is a little on the short side, but i really wanted to get the the next chapter which is going to change perspectives for the rest of that day. see you all again soon.


End file.
